Party Over Here, Party Over There
by StreelightPeople
Summary: Based on "Blame it on the alcohol"   Spoilers? Or Just what I want to happen :   Not sure if I should continue.


There they were. All fourteen were just kind of sitting there wondering what the hell they were going to do. Then, Rachel came up with a great idea, for once in her life. "Spin the bottle anyone?" she said holding a small glass of champagne in her hand hoping that it wouldn't spill as she placed an empty bottle on a checkerboard that was found lying on the floor.

"You know for once Manhands, you actually have a really great idea" Santana exclaimed as she grabbed the bottle and spun it quickly, watching as it spun around in multiple circles. She actually hoped that it would land on either Puck or on Sam, or Brittany. Anyone that could kiss was a good option for her.

The bottle finally stopped, and she looked up to find that Quinn was the bottle's victim. With a smirk on Santana's face, she climbed over the checkerboard and watched as Quinn finished her beverage and place a kiss on Santana's lips. Returning the kiss, Santana was actually surprised that Quinn could kiss. Santana just thought that Quinn's mouth was only good for one thing, and that one thing was sucking dick – something that Puckerman knew about.

As the two females broke the kiss, Santana laughed as Quinn hit her playfully, "it wasn't that bad" she admitted as she took her seat next to Sam once more. "Don't get to crazy Sandbags" Quinn said with a roll of her eyes as her smirk appeared on her lips as well.

"Who's next?" Rachel spazzed out loudly. No one else seemed to comment on her annoying-ness probably because the alcohol actually helped them deal with Rachel without any problems. Grabbing the bottle, she spun it quickly and watched as it went around and around until it finally landed on the outcast of the group.

Grabbing the new boy, Rachel forced their lips together, causing Blaine to open his mouth and let Rachel's tongue explore what was inside. Barely even five seconds into the kiss, Kurt interjected, "Okay I think that's enough" he stammered out as his heart sank a bit into his chest. Either it was his heart or some really bad gas that he was unable to get rid of. It might have been those tacos that he had eaten for lunch that day.

"I wish my cat, Charity was here. I would spin it and hope that it landed on her. But whenever I try to kiss her she always scratches my face and I don't know why. It makes me sad" Brittany stammered which caused everyone else in the room to face her. "I'll go" Puck said quickly as he grabbed the bottle and forced it around in a circle. It quickly landed on Finn and Puck couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone in the room looked at either Puck or Finn and didn't even know what to say. Things were still a bit awkward between the two men but they couldn't just not kiss each other now. It was the rules of "spin the bottle" where you _had_ to kiss the person who the bottle landed on. Either that or – well no one really knew what happens when you don't kiss the other person.

"Come here Hudson" Puck said as he watched Finn practically stumble over a couple of glasses, spilling a mixture of concoctions on the floor, until he finally reached the more muscular joke. "Ready?" Finn asked. "Fuck you!" Puck yelled as he grabbed Finn forcefully and kissed the other man as passionately as he could. Within seconds, Finn was sitting on Puck's lap practically begging for Puck to take his shirt off, and Puck doing the same to Finn. Either the alcohol had really gotten to them, or their true feelings for each other were finally coming out.

"Not to break up this homo-erotic moment," Tina began as everyone watched them making out and nipping at each other, which was actually really hot, "we should play truth or dare, and I'll go first. I choose dare" she said quickly as majority of the group nodded in consensus that they should play a new game.

"Tina, I dare you to strip down to your undergarments" "Garments? The fuck. Underwear you fucking pathetic piece of shit" Lauren snapped at Mike.

Slowly standing up and wobbling around the floor, Tina quickly took her shirt off, and then her pants. Once she was standing there in her tight bathing suit, and underwear, she got a couple of whistles but not from those that she expected. She got them from: Rachel, Santana, and Kurt.

The games continued throughout the night, and new boundaries were crossed. Santana and Quinn had so much more tension, most of it sexual now, towards each other. Rachel and Blaine were constantly looking lips as Kurt created a devious plan to annihilate the star diva. And Finn and Puck were snuggling with each other and making out periodically as they tried to hide their growing manhood from the rest of the group.

They didn't even hear the car door slam because they were having way to much fun.


End file.
